


Watch and Wait (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @noe-stechin-gando :  Sup! Can I make a request? Halloween is coming and Cassian hates it but then Reader tries on a sexy custome and now he waits for the right moment to fuck her/them. Nsfw Pwease?
Relationships: Cassian Anddor/You, Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor & You, Cassian Andor/Reader
Series: Star Wars [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 9





	Watch and Wait (Modern AU)

“Cass, pleeeaaase?” You begged Cassian as you held up a costume to him.

Cassian shook his had, “Y/N, no. I hate Halloween. You know this. I don’t why you ask every year for me to dress up.”

“Because I’m always hoping you’ll change your mind!”

“Which will never happen.”

You groaned in frustration, “Why did I have to date such a Halloween Hater?!”

You turned your back to Cass and continued to wander the Halloween store looking for the perfect costume for the party Chirrut and Baze were hosting. 

You looked on the costume wall and stared at the wide variety of costumes. They varied from casual to sexy to ridiculous. You didn’t know which category you were going for. You tapped your chin thinking about your selections.

* * *

Cassian wandered around the store rolling his eyes and scoffing at the unimpressive Halloween decorations and costumes. He hated Halloween. He found the whole holiday childish and unnecessary. If he didn’t love you so much, he’d find himself sitting at home watching movies. But alas, he was going to be going to a Halloween party his friends were putting on. it was enough that he was going, did he really have to wear a costume too? 

You came up to Cassian as he was poking at a rubber severed head, “Hey!” You held a costume. It was a Top Gun outfit, “I think this will look good on you. It’s not too flashy. Pretty casual and close to what you usually wear.” You handed it to him, “Try it on!” 

Cassian sighed and took the costume. His kissed your cheek, “You’re lucky I love and adore you.”

You smiled proudly, “Thank you. I love you too. Now go!” You pushed him to the fitting room and you immediately grabbed your desired costume. You rushed over to the cashier, purchased it, then stowed it away in your car to come back in time for Cassian to come out. And boy did he look gooood.

He looked in the mirror and nodded, “Not bad, I guess.”

You scoffed, “Not bad? Baby, you look sexy as hell!” Cassian faced you and kissed you on the lips. His kiss sending butterflies in your stomach. You sighed, “Okay. Hurry up and let’s go. The party is in two hours.”

“Don’t you need a costume?”

“I already picked it out.”

“What is it?”

You smirked, “You’ll see.”

* * *

Cassian sat on the couch mindlessly watching television as he waited for you to finish getting ready. He looked at his watch and then hollered, “For someone who wants to be at this party, you’re taking a long time to get dressed.”

“Oh shut up.” You said walking into the room. 

Cassian glanced over the couch then took a double take. You stood there in an outfit very similar to his except a lot more cropped. So, a cropped brown leather jacket showing off your midriff, a short olive green skirt that barely covered your ass, and long brown leather boots. 

Cassian gulped, “You’re wearing that?”

You looked down at yourself, “What? You don’t like it?”

“I love it. That’s the problem.”

You chuckled, “How’s that a problem?”

“Because I wanna rip it off you and take you right here.”

You smirked and stalked over to him with an extra sway to your hips. You got to the other side of the couch and straddled Cassian’s legs, “Oh. You want me? Right here?” Your lips hovering over Cass’, “Right now?”

“Yes,” Cassian whispered. He leaned in to kiss you, but you got off his lap.

“Sorry, but we have a party to go to.”

Cassian glared at you, “Tease.”

You winked at him, “You love it.”

* * *

This was torture. Absolute torture. Cassian wanted to rip the eyes out of every person that checked you out. He wanted to cut the hands off anyone who dared to touch you. You were his and no one else should even see you like this. 

Cassian leaned against a wall and just watched you interact with people. You were teasing him relentlessly. You’d bend over giving him the perfect view of your lace panty clothed ass. You send him seductive winks and air kisses. 

Cassian waited it out. He was going to have you. He didn’t care if he was out his friends’ place. He _needed_ to have you now.

The last straw was when you laughed at whatever Bodhi was saying and you leaned up against him. Cassian marched over to you, grabbed your wrist, and dragged you upstairs to the nearest room which was the laundry room.

“Cass! What the hell?!”

“You’re such a god damn tease!” He hissed as he unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the floor.

“I don’t know-”

“Shut up. I’m your Captain and you listen to me, understand?” You bit your lip to prevent you from smirking. You got him right where you wanted him. You nodded and Cassian shook his head, “No. Words.”

“I understand Captain Andor.” Your hand slid down his chest to his torso to then cup his very hard erection. He groaned at your touch. He then snatched your hand and turned you around so you were facing the washing machine. He then bent you over, hiked up your skirt, and pulled your panties down. 

You wiggled your ass a little for him and he spanked you, “None of that. You’ve been teasing me all night. I’m taking what I want.”

He quickly unbuckled his belt, undid his pants, and pushed them down along with his boxers to then have them pool at his ankles. He stroked his cock slowly as he eyed your pussy waiting there to be taken. 

“Cass,” you whined, “Please.”

Without any warning, he thrusted himself into you causing you to give a loud and sinful moan. There was no slow pace to be found as Cassian pounded into you, caging you between his body and the washing machine.

“Such a bad girl. Teasing your captain all night. Making him jealous.”

You smirked and looked over your shoulder, “You were jealous.” He then pushed you roughly down against the cool surface.

“Yes, I was jealous. Look at you. Practically naked. Everyone’s eyes on you. Wanting to fuck you. But none of them can, huh? Why’s that?”

“Because I’m yours,” you moaned out as Cass was starting to hit your sweet spot.

He spanked you again, “Louder!”

“Because I’m yours, Captain!” 

“Fuck! That’s it.” Cassian watched as his cock thrust into your wet heat. His panting, yours, and the sound of slapping skin filed the room along with the faint thud of the bass from the music downstairs. 

“Fuck, Captain! Your cock is so fucking good. Make me cum! Please!”

Cassian reached around you, his fingers grazing over your clit. He leaned forward pressing his mouth to your ear, “I don’t think you deserve to cum. You’re been torturing me all night.” He said still rubbing slow agonizing circles around your nub.

“Cass!” You cried out trying to claw at something but was only met with the cold sleek metal of the washing machine. 

“Fine.” Cassian pulled out of you and forced you to face him. He then lifted you onto the machine. Without a pause, his lips were on your pussy. He licked furiously at your nub. You gripped his hair tight in pleasure.

“Shit! Right there! Cass! Oh fuck oh fuck! Yes! Fuck I’m cumming!” 

Your body began to shake as Cassian continued to lick and suck at you whilst you rode out your orgasm. When you were spent, your body went limp. You were trying to catch your breath, “Did you-”

Cassian lifted up his hand for you to see it covered with him cum. You then took his hand and licked up the remains. Sucking his fingers until they were clean. His eyes were still filled with lust.

You winked as you hopped off the machine and slid your panties back up your legs, “We should go back downstairs.” You kissed his cheek. 

Cassian shook his head, “No. We’re going home.”

You looked at him, “Oh?”

He smirked, “Captain’s orders.”


End file.
